Una persona Importante
by AlessiaSky
Summary: Después de la disolución de Fairy Tail, Laxus y Mira observan juntos su antiguo hogar,mientras se despiden el uno del otro,porque un adiós no es para siempre... (Oneshot)


Una figura solitaria estaba en frente de los escombros en los que estaba antes el antiguo gremio de Fairy Tail. Una capa cubría sus bellos cabellos blancos y sus ojos azules melancólicos. Hace un solo día de que este había sido disuelto. Mirajane, ante este pensamiento ,siguió mirando a su antiguo hogar, el único sitio que la había aceptado aun teniendo parte de demonio. Aún no se lo podía creer. De un día a otro, lo que antes la había hecho sonreír se había ido.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Mirajane se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. En frente suya se encontraba Laxus, el nieto de su maestro Makarov. Corrección, antiguo maestro, se dijo a si misma Mirajane sombríamente. Antes de que Laxus se diese cuenta de su tristeza, puso en su cara una sonrisa falsa. No quería que nadie se preocupase por ella y menos él. Hace poco que se había recuperado de sus heridas y no quería preocuparlo. A él ni a nadie por supuesto, no es que él fuera especial ni nada.

-Laxus, ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Qué tal tus heridas?¿Estas mejo…?

-A mí no me vengas con sonrisas falsas, mujer.

Laxus la miro fríamente. Mirajane dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida. Nadie hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que no sonreía de verdad. Aun así, intento sonreír más verdaderamente ahora.

-¿Qué dices, Laxus? No es una sonrisa falsa ¿ves? Estoy bi…

Laxus se acercó y la cogió de la muñeca bruscamente pero sin hacerle daño. Mirajane solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos sorprendida.

-A mí no me mientas, Mira. Sé que quieres gritar de rabia porque no sabes la razón por la que Fairy Tail se disolvió. Admítelo y no me pongas sonrisitas falsas como haces con todo el mundo.

Mirajane agacho la cabeza. Laxus tenía toda la razón. Sentía tanta rabia que incluso le gustaría convocar su Satan Soul y destruir todo. Pero no quería hacer eso. Ella tenía que ser la responsable y la amable de sus hermanos. Tenía que protegerlos. No quería que ocurriera lo que le paso a su hermana Lissana .No podía descontrolarse, por mucha rabia y pena que tuviera.

Laxus observó cómo Mira bajaba la cabeza y se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Varios sentimientos cruzaron su cara. Sorpresa, tristeza, miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo hacia qué? Frunció el ceño. No sabía porque esta chica lo hacía querer consolarla y protegerla. Desde que vio a Mirajane por primera vez, no podía olvidarse de su cara. Algo dentro de él se removía cuando ella lo miraba e incluso hablaba con él.

-Laxus, suéltame.

Laxus la miró y vio que ella lo miraba con una mirada vacía. Al no soltarla de inmediato, Mirajane empezó a forcejear. Por miedo a dañarla, Laxus la soltó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

Mirajane se tocó la muñeca y lo miró seria.

-Déjame tranquila, Laxus. Yo estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Laxus cerró los puños, intentando controlarse y no zarandearla hasta que soltara todo lo que la atormentaba.

-No, no estás bien Mira. Incluso yo no sé porque el viejo disolvió Fairy Tail. Le exigí el porqué de la disolución pero él se marchó sin decir nada. Y sé que no fui el único que intento sacarle el porqué. Pero tú solo sonreíste y consolaste a tus hermanos mientras decías que no pasaba nada, que estaríais juntos. Yo sé que en verdad también querías gritarle. ¿Porque, Mira? ¿¡Porque escondes tus sentimientos detrás de sonrisas?!¿¡Por qué…?!

-¡Calla! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Laxus cerró la boca estupefacto. Mirajane lo miraba furiosa, con un aura peligrosa rodeándola.

-¿¡Crees que tú sabes cómo es sentir que todos te odian y te rechazan cuando no has hecho absolutamente nada, solo por ser medio demonio?!¿¡Crees saber cómo es sentir esas miradas de rechazo en ti?!¡Y encima el único hogar que he tenido en toda mi vida se ha ido! ¡IDO! ¡Sin ningún motivo! ¡Solo ha desaparecido sin más!-en ese momento Mirajane se echó a llorar.

Laxus estaba totalmente arrepentido. Es verdad que quería que Mira no ocultase toda la pena dentro de ella pero esto…No podía verla llorar. No QUERÍA verla llorar. Se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo con fuerza a lo que ella respondió agitándose furiosamente.

-¡Suel-sueltame!

-No, no te soltare-respondió Laxus sujetándola más fuerte. Mirajane dejo de retorcerse y se sujetó a él con fuerza, sollozando tan fuerte que incluso temblaba su cuerpo. Laxus sentía que se le clavaban cuchillos cada vez que ella sollozaba. Esta chica…no sabía por qué pero para él el que llorara hacía que quisiera envolverla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás. Si encima lloraba por su culpa…bueno, eso hacía que quisiera darse una paliza a sí mismo.

Mirajane se calmó poco a poco, hasta que dejo de llorar. Laxus apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y susurró:

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí…-hizó una pausa y susurró-Laxus…

Mirajane alzó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar y aun había algo de tristeza en ellos pero a Laxus nunca le había parecido más bella que ahora.

-Dime, Mira.

-Gracias…gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-Mira…-Laxus alzó sus manos y las puso en sus mejillas, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella y le decía:

-Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo.

Mirajane le sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron así durante lo que les parecieron horas, disfrutando de la presencia del uno con el otro. Justo cuando el sol se escondía, se separaron y se giraron los dos juntos a ver lo que había sido su antiguo hogar. Miraron con las manos entrelazadas como la luz del sol tocaba los restos, como despidiéndose de ellos.

* * *

``Más tarde''

Laxus y Mira se encontraban en la estación de trenes, esperando a que llegara el tren al que Mirajane se disponía a subir. Sus hermanos se encontraban a pocos metros de ellos, hablando animadamente de cómo iban a entrenar.

-Oye, Laxus.

Laxus la miró y alzó una ceja interrogante. Aunque Mira estaba mirando al horizonte con una sonrisa triste, al parecer lo sintió y pregunto:

-¿Nos volveremos a encontrar, verdad?

Laxus sonrió con confianza y le cogió la mano, apretándosela.

-Claro que sí.

Hubo silencio. Entonces, Mirajane lo miró.

-Por cierto, Laxus-Mirajane se tapó su boca con la mano que le sobraba y dijo traviesamente-No sabía que podías ser tan dulce, jeje. A sí que el tipo duro no es tan duro, vaya vaya.

Laxus se sonrojó y exclamó abruptamente soltándole la mano:

-¡No es verdad! ¡Solo estaba intentando consolarte! ¡Yo solo…maldición!

Laxus miró hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca avergonzado, mientras Mirajane se reía. Lissana y Elfman se sonrieron entre si al ver esta escena. Elfman se cruzó de brazos y exclamó orgulloso:

-¡Mira es todo un hombre!

Lisanna lo miro con una gotita anime.

-Pero si es mujer…

Momentos después, el tren había llegado. Elfman, Lisanna y Mirajane ya se habían subido. Mira se asomó a la ventana justo cuando el tren empezó a moverse.

-Adiós. Que te vaya bien.

Laxus le sonrió y alzó la mano en despedida. El tren se fue alejando y Laxus se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Había dado unos pasos, cuando escucho su nombre. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el tren cada vez más distante, quedándose congelado de sorpresa en ese mismo instante. Mirajane le sonreía haciéndole la señal de despedida de Fairy Tail. Laxus sonrió abiertamente y alzó su mano haciendo el mismo gesto.

_''Aunque no pueda ver donde estas,_

_Aunque estemos alejados,_

_Estés donde estés, estaré observándote._

_Siempre estaré observándote´´_

Un adiós no es para siempre, pensaba Laxus mientras miraba el tren alejarse. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. En su mente apareció el rostro de Mira sonriente y sonriendo, susurró:

-Qué raro, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!¡Espero que te haya gustado!

¿Algún Review? (^^)/


End file.
